Research
by Saltyshima
Summary: Dean stays with Cas while Sam works a case. Research was intended, but alcohol gets involved and well, things happen.
1. Research

"Heya Cas" Dean said brightly, a smile on his face. A smile so bright it could light the earth for years, or so Cas thought. He wished so badly that that smile could be his, that he could wake up next to that smile, but he doesn't sleep so maybe just lay down next to that smile at it falls asleep in his arms. But it's not just the smile he wants, it's the whole package.

"Oh, hello Dean" Cas replied, trying not to blush as he was having "thoughts" again.

"We found a case in Louisiana, if you want to tag along."

"Oh, yeah," Cas muttered, "Yeah, sure, I'll come along. But I have a couple of, uh, things to take care of first." He managed to stutter out.

"Okie dokie," the brunette happily responded,"I'll text you the address and you can meet us there."

"Wait," Cas almost yelled, grabbing Deans arm,"wait, uh, why don't you stay here with me, we can get a lot more, uh, research and stuff done, you know, as a team."

"Uh, alright, yeah. Cool, I'll stay here then, Sammy can handle the case for a day," he shot a glance at Cas' sky-blue eyes,"or two."

Well, liquor had happened and soon the two were on the couch discussing their dream dates.

"My dream date is a nice picnic of beer and cheeseburgers, under a beautiful blue sky, or some beautiful blue eyes." Dean exclaimed, winking at Cas. Cas blushed and turned aside.

"I'm only joking dude, calm your tits." Dean chuckled.

Cas was still flustered. He was quite awkward in these situations and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Hey," dean began, blushing. He struggled to speak, he didn't know how to get it out, him and Cas were just friends, but he had to ask.

"You in love with me Cas?"

Cas looked away, red as a tomato.

"Cause if you are," Dean began again,"That's the best damn news I've heard in a long time."

Cas looked up at him, looking into his grass green eyes, like the sky touching the ground, he wished they could be together.

Cas managed to mutter out a "yes" as he collapsed in Deans arms. He needed a warm embrace, and his preferred embracer was right in front of him. Cas looked up into the beautiful green eyes, and Dean looked down into the sky blue ones. They stared at each other for minutes before Dean leaned down and closed his beautiful green eyes, and met Cas' lips. They were soft, just like he had thought. They melted into a kiss, deep and passionate, and Cas began to unbutton Deans shirt, not breaking away, he took it off completely. His pants were next, first the belt, which he used to belt Dean to a chair, then the rest. He straddled Dean in the chair and slammed his own lips hard into Deans. He moved back and forth with Dean, melting into the perfect moment. Cas got off of his lover and began working his way down, planting kisses at the jawbone, collarbone, and all along his chest and stomach. He stopped at the waist and looked up at Dean. He slipped off the brunettes boxers to show his rock hard erection. Cas moved back on top of Dean and began to kiss him again, taking the cock into one hand, using the other to unbuckle his own clothes. He started to move his hand slowly down, then slowly back up and off completely. Then slowly down and slowly up, then he sped up, working into a rhythm, getting pleasure out of Deans every moan. He could feel it coming soon, so he took his hand off of Dean, and stood up. Dean gave him a confused look as Cas walked behind him and unbuckled the belt. Dean shot up and immediately started to make out with Cas, but Cas stopped him and motioned toward Deans bedroom.

Surely the memory foam bed wouldn't forget this. They ran and Dean jumped onto the bed as Cas stripped to only his underwear, and then got on top of Dean, kissing him all over, but any time Dean tried to touch Cas, he wouldn't allow it. Oh he wondered if Cas knew what he was doing to Dean. This was torture. Cas gripped Deans boner and began working it again, but told Dean to lay back on the bed. If Dean had gotten up, Cas would stop immediately and back off, so Dean did as told, but it was hell. Oh he NEEDED Cas, right then. He couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't make a sound, Cas told him. Oh how Cas was breaking him. He was nearing a climax, but Cas was just getting started. Dean wanted to tear into Cas, he just wanted to let go, he just needed to fuck him. So. Badly. Needed. To. Fuck. Him. Jesus. "CHRIST CASTIEL PLEASE" Dean screamed, and Cas backed off, teasing Dean once more. Once Dean calmed down he began working again, in a rhythm, up and down and up and down, but then, just to torture him more, he moved downwards. His lips poised perfectly at the head of Deans throbbing cock. He moved down and bobbed his head on Deans erection. Moving up and down, harder and faster, he felt Dean writhing on the bed, completely at his mercy, and then he got up. As Dean came into his hand. He wiped it on the bed and nodded to Dean, his cue to go crazy.

Dean got up to and ripped Cas' underwear off, discarding them somewhere in the room,, flipped Cas over, tired but not yet done, he pushed hard into Cas, in and out, he worked a rhythm, Cas screamed in pleasure he had never felt before.

"GOD Dean GO. HARDER. FASTER PLEASE GOD DEAN" the angel screamed, and Dean obliged, putting all he had into Cas, moving as hard and fast as he could, Cas working with him, they moved in sync, then Dean reached his hand forward and grabbed Cas' erection and began to work, up and down, in and out, Cas was nearing his climax, and then he exploded. Stars appeared behind his eyes as he screamed out Deans name, but Dean wasn't finished, he pushed hard and fast and came soon after, falling on top of Cas for another round of making out.

Both out of breath, they fell into an embrace, and slept until 10 the next day, when Sam walked in and saw them, and made no comment but walked away laughing. They never spoke of it again, but it became a routine Friday night thing.

Thank god for that.


	2. The fluffy one

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The fluffy one"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Dean came out of his room on a cold Saturday morning, hair disheveled, and he has tired eyes. Thank god there were no cases, he thought. He finally got a day off. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good morning sleepyhead" Cas said to him, reading a newspaper from the dining table. Funny, Dean thought, I figured he didn't need to read to know what's happening. Whatever./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Dean walked towards Cas and mumbled a "good morning baby" as he was still half asleep. He leaned over Cas and kissed him on the nose. "Get a room you two" Sam exclaimed. He was still getting used to his brother and his best friend being "together" which basically meant "having sex every other night" and he didn't think he could handle that./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Both Cas and Dean glared at Sam and laughed because he was so uncomfortable. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alrighty then," Dean sighed,"I've got to go take a shower." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Aw okay," Cas said,"see you babe, don't be surprised if I join you." Cas said with a wink, and Dean laughed and winked back. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean planted a little kiss on Cas' cheek and left to shower. Cas (not so subtly) looked at Deans butt while he was walking away. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What do you see in him?" Sam asked./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He is kind, and brave, and strong. He is loyal and we are both broken, so we are slowly fixing each other."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't think you can fix 35 years of trauma." Sam said sharply./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't think he can fix millions, but hey. When I'm with him, I'm okay. I feel fine. And I'm sure he does also." Cas said, starting to get angry at Sam./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Look man, I apologize, I'm just a little shaken up, cause my brother has never been able to hold a stable relationship, especially after Lisa. You need to be there, and I promise you if you hurt him, I will personally rip you apart." Sam growled./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I understand. But I know that we'll make it. We love each other. We do and I know it. I can see it." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Dean came out of the shower about twenty minutes later, saying hello to Cas and getting out a frying pan to make eggs. He asked Cas if he wanted any, but then remembered that Cas doesn't eat. He made an omelette for him and one for Sam, and sat down next to his boyfriend to eat. According to Sam, he sat a little too close to Cas, but that was just Sam. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A little after breakfast Sam had gone out for a drink, even though it was like twelve. Cas and Dean had adopted the couch and we're watching a movie. Dean did the stupid little thing where he yawned and put his arm around Cas, and then planted a kiss on his forehead. Cas then turned himself to lay in Deans arms, and Dean looked down into his sky blue eyes, smiling. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I have to tell you something, Cas"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What is it?" Cas said sleepily, still looking into Deans now sullen eyes. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I, uh, I, huh," Dean stuttered. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Cas, I uh, I think I love you. And um, not just the high school relationship kind of love, I mean the spend the rest of our days together love. I mean I want to wake up next to you every day. I mean I want to be able to kiss you good morning and good night. I mean I want to make you breakfast in our pajamas and I want you to fall asleep in my arms. That kind of love." Dean has gotten up now, leaving Cas on the couch. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Dean pulled something from his back pocket and held it out to Cas. It was a little blue box, and as Cas opened it Dean got down on one knee. The little blue box revealed a beautiful diamond ring, with a blue band twisting around a green one. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Cas," Dean almost whispered,"will you be the one to make those dreams come true? Will you take my hand and fight the world with me? Will you stay by my side until I die? /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Will you marry me?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Dean," Cas began, standing up,"I am flattered. Yes," he said, teary-eyed,"yes, I will marry you." Dean stood up and kissed Cas and they melted into a world of just them. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I love you Cas" Dean said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Cas looked up to his green-eyed fiancé, "I love you Dean" /div 


End file.
